


Through Their Eyes, My Story Is Told

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: So glad you came to change my universe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childbirth, Choices, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical, Off-screen Character Death, Points of View, Psychological Torture, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been kidnapped and is going to be used as a bargaining chip to force Derek to acquiesce to the demands of a Hunter Cell and all of the men in her life have to co-operate to get her home safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Their Eyes, My Story Is Told

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth part of the Universe series and this story was sort of based on using different perspectives to tell the story of the main character and thus get different scenes. I wanted to show how the others would tell the story of Stiles with no dialogue whatsoever and this was born. I also wrote Stiles having her babies in such a harrowing situation because I honestly can't imagine it being easy for her and Derek. Never mind being sweet and fluffy, despite it being a happy ending of sorts.
> 
> Also, I wanted to have everyone be pretty ambiguous and explore how far and what kind of choices would they make to have a pack member back safely.

_Derek_

He had to have guessed it wasn't going to be easy. Ever since the fire, he'd been struggling against everything. Fighting for even a small bit of happiness. He should have known that when happiness had come in the shape of Stiles and the renewal of his family,that it wasn't going to either be easy, or last.

He doesn't let his emotions play over his face. He's an old hand at that. Especially right now, since he has to keep it together not just for his pack, but for the Sherriff as well.

Derek wanted to promise the man that he'd get Stiles back and his children back, but he didn't think that he should make such a promise to the man. Although he was clearly rattled, Sheriff Stilinski still kept himself from breaking over the kidnapping of his daughter and unborn grandchildren. Derek surmised that only the job training was keeping him on his feet.

None of them had slept in almost forty-eight hours after Stiles had been grabbed coming home from something as mundane as a grocery run. They had even left her jeep with the groceries there for them to find. It had been the final insult for Derek and he had only just controlled himself and called a pack meeting together to decide on a plan.

The problem was they knew all too well who had kidnapped Stiles so close to her due date to force Derek's hand.

They had done their homework up until the point that Stiles was the daughter of the Sheriff and had now brought human involvement into the skirmish. And only for this once was Derek glad that Stiles was the Sheriff's daughter, since they could then access databases legally, for once and exploit any liaisons deemed necessary to get his mate and cubs back.

He went outside to take a breather from the tension and worry that was permeating the room. He was furious. At Stiles, for letting herself get kidnapped because she was too stubborn to let Isaac do the grocery run. At Isaac for not having fought against her harder. Against himself, for not anticipating that Hunters would target her, his pregnant mate just to twist him to their demands.

He was just so furious and there was nothing he could do to relieve the anger, because he knew it was illogical and that it was all just covering up the fear and helplessness that was sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach.

It was the fire all over again. Losing Laura and finding out about Peter. His guilt over his early resentment of Stiles. All of it was coming back and there was nothing he could do to stem the helplessness he was being flooded with.

_Scott_

He turned to Dr. Deaton and Allison for comfort and advice. He had to admit that he was in shock over the entire situation and partly useless. He had never been without Stiles. They had been inseparable for as long as he could remember and the shock of possibly losing her permanently has yet to settle in.

She's...she means too much for him to properly articulate and he had to admit that he didn't know how much of his life she was a part of until she was snatched from all of them. Stiles is his lifeline and he misses her like he would miss a limb.

He also has enough awareness to know that if he's that badly broken up...he can't even fathom the depths of loss that Stiles' dad and Derek must be experiencing. Both of them are keeping their impassive masks on, but he can still smell the hurt and grief over her loss. Both have only her, Scott realized.

They both will break completely if she ends up dead or lost. Both would have lost the only tether they have to life, he can see that much. He also had to ask himself if he would survive losing his best friend since kindergarten. He wanted to say that he was stronger than that, but he knew that if Stiles wasn't there, he'd be lost.

That's the only reason why he manipulated Allison into digging up leads and supplying weaponry and a plan. She was an Argent, but she also loved Scott and was willing to help him because of that love and she wasn't sorry that she had chosen to throw her lot with him.

He hadn't stayed to see Derek's furtive look of gratitude once they had finalized their plan of attack.

He didn't want to even admit that they had that much in common, despite it being so obviously true.

_Sheriff Stilinski_

He drank the bitter coffee down to the dregs, wincing only slightly at the horrible taste of unsweetened coffee. Huh, he would have to tell Stiles that it was possible to get used to coffee without sugar. But as soon as the thought hit him, he felt a pang of misery tear through him like it had when Magda had just passed away.

He put the cup down slowly and looked at the picture of his little girl that was nearly buried amongst leads and paperwork. He had taken it when she had started to really show and the inevitability of him becoming a grandfather had finally hit him and sunk in. Stiles was still too young, but he couldn't stay angry at his little girl, his only reminder of his beloved wife.

He had stayed furious for several weeks. Those had been, with the exception of Magda's last days, the worst of his life. He had finally relented after Derek had come to plead with him to see his daughter and he had grudgingly agreed.

And he had cursed himself for being a fool and putting off apologizing to his daughter and assuring her that he didn't hate her.

  
_Stiles_

She bit down on the gag at the whimper of pain and locked it behind her teeth. The cubs were moving around and kicking her until she was sure that her kidneys and bladder were bruised all to hell. She tried to soothe them by rubbing her distended belly, but she could only touch it a bit. They had tied her hands to the bed-frame, leaving her with just barely enough length to eat and take care of her bodily needs over the bucket they had left in the corner.

But she had tried to calm her babies down. But it only worked for a little while before the movements were intensified tenfold. She didn't want to even think of it, but she had a horrible feeling that she wasn't going to last out the night.

She groaned and breathed hard to keep the pain at a manageable level and hoped and prayed that her water wasn't going to break. She'd been having Barxton-Hicks contractions on and off for a while and had already been getting an overnight bag ready just in case. It was now just a matter of time.

Although she had done her homework, it still didn't stop her from quietly freaking out at the possibility of having her children on an industrial cot with a cheap mattress, covered by a stained camping blanket. Even though she'd faced a hell of a lot more in her short life and as Derek's mate, giving birth for the first time alone was more daunting than facing down a kanima or getting Derek to share his feelings. Especially if any of the babies were in distress. They could die, she could die.

A sharp kick to her bladder had her wincing and moaning as she rocked back and forth trying to calm herself and her babies down. If she couldn't keep herself calm, there was no way that they would be able to survive an hour more, never mind how long it would take for the pack to get to them.

Another pain followed the kick, but this one felt like she was being ripped apart. A gush of warm fluid followed, soaking her jeans and the bed underneath and Stiles gave out a low, keening scream.

They were coming and she was completely helpless.

_Isaac_

He had taken a hunter down from behind, breaking his neck without much effort when the earthy smell of fecundity hit him. He had wrinkled his nose at the pungent scent and was about to turn away from it when he detected the scent note of Stiles. Leaving the body where it had lain, he tracked the scent to a small storage room in the farthest edge of the warehouse.

It had been padlocked, but the lock was easily disposed of with a twist of his hand. He flung it aside and the scent washed over him in waves. Along with the sound of soft, muffled keening that belonged to one person only. Stiles.

He rushed inside to find her struggling against her bonds, lying in a rusty bed with her lower body completely soaked. The scent was the same scent he had used to find her. She was in labour and terrified and not well. He could smell the scent of distress and of her cubs. If he didn't do anything, Stiles and her cubs would die.

He rushed forward and cut off her bonds and the gag they had used to silence her before picking her up bridal style and getting her out of there and into Derek's car. He heard Derek's roar of rage and Scott's reply, but he didn't turn to look back.

Stiles was his priority at the moment.

_Derek_

He looked at the Sheriff as both of them waited for news of Stiles. Isaac had gone downstairs to get them both something to drink and hopefully keep their minds off of what was going on in the delivery room.

They hadn't been invited into the room when they had arrived. They were working on Stiles and Derek knew that even if they had been allowed, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Not only was the agony of his mate unbearable, the uncertainty of his cubs' future,and the scent of her blood would have been enough to make his fragile control snap.

So he stayed outside and kept the blank-faced sheriff company. Neither man spoke. There was nothing that they could say to each other. Not when death was so close. He didn't believe in the old superstitions, but Derek had to admit that he could sense her all too strongly and he could do nothing but wait by helplessly and hope that Stiles had enough strength to pull through tonight along with their cubs.

He heard movement and turned at the same time that the sheriff did. It was the doctor.

_Scott_

He stood in front of the nursery looking at the three cribs labelled with the name "Hale-Stilinski" in black block letters. He couldn't seem to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at the cubs lying there in their plastic cribs. They were swaddled like little burritos in blue blankets and wearing blue knitted caps against the cold. He had to grin at the sight of the cubs, even though he knew that it wasn't going to happen with Allison.

He pushed the thought out of his mind. These cubs were the price that he had ruthlessly paid without a second thought.

His own broken heart he could deal with on his own time.

He smiled at the sleeping cubs before he went to Stiles' room. He needed to see her and assure himself that she would be well.

_Sheriff Stilinski_

He held the tears back until he was alone with his daughter. She was drugged to the eyeballs, but Derek had assured him that she would recover before leaving them alone. He believed Derek. After all, he had risked himself and his pack to rescue his daughter and get her to safety after her labour had started.

He took a deep breath when he looked at her pale face framed by her tangled brown hair. She looked tired and worn, but her breathing was deep and even and he could see that there was some colour coming into her face as she rested. She wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but she was on her way.

He whispered her name brokenly before he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

She stirred and he pulled back to find her looking up at him, her dark brown eyes clouded in confusion as she did so.

He didn't bother to hide the tears that coursed down his face in his relief at seeing his daughter awake.

END


End file.
